A Little Love
by Recompense40
Summary: All he wanted was a Mother. Someone to love him. Someone to treasure him. He got what he wanted. But what will it cost the world? NaruSaku. As Dark as I can make it.
1. Chapter 1

Fields.

Endless fields of tall grass.

A young child ran through the thick green stems. Running.

His shirt was torn. His feet were bruised and bloody from running.

He no longer knew where he was. What was going on? There! There she was.

It was her.

A tall, pale-skinned woman with blood-red hair stood amidst the grass. Around her all the grass withered and burned, ash whirled around her before completing its journey to the heavens. The Young blonde ran to her. He knew she was there. He knew it.

He broke free from the grass, running to her.

"MOM!! MOM!"

She turned, and behind her, he saw several red, bushy tails swaying.

"MOM!!"

He jolted up. Sweat drenched his face, his torso. Everything. He swept the sheets off of him, he needed air.

Naruto didn't like being this short. He didn't like the dreams every night, he didn't like the adults, the kids… he didn't like Much anything in Konoha.

The night air brought a cool breeze to him, it was refreshing, if a bit uncomfortable. It carried the smell of smoke, of sweat, of life. He could always smell, see, and hear so sharply. And here he was. A Beast. A Freak meant for the wild. Stuck in a Concrete jungle Meant for Humans. Not for Him.

He fell to his knees. Here he was. Alone. Cold. He couldn't sleep. He dreamt of a Mother that wouldn't come. He lived amidst a city that turned its back on him. . . .

Hatred. Anger. Fury. Rage.

All these things swirled around him.

And deep inside. The little Part of himself that restrained the Demon within… Cracked.

And Deep down, an evil that had existed for eons grinned.

The time had come.

"Hello. Son."

Naruto spun. That was the voice. The voice he had dreamt. The voice he had longed to hear since he had first seen other kids. With their loving parents. There, Before him. Stood his mother. Her red hair, her pale skin… The Nine tails…

"MOM!!"

He dove at her. His head slamming into her midriff. His hands encircled her waist and clung to her as tightly as he could. He couldn't believe it. All the dreaming, all the praying… He'd found his mother! He'd found her!

She awkwardly reached down and patted his head, her other arm coming around and encircling him, holding him closely. He reveled in the warmth. He'd never felt a hug like this, it was… indescribable.

"There, there, it's bedtime, son."

Bedtime… This was the first time… the first time anyone had cared enough to tell him to go to sleep. He eagerly grabbed her hand from his head, dragging her along to the bed. He was keeping her as close as he could.

He practically leapt into the bed. He'd never been this excited to sleep. But she was here! Just like the dream! He brought the Sheets firmly all the way up to his chin, and there she was. Standing over him. She reached down, tucking him in. It was wonderful. She lowered his head to her level. Her hand resting in his hair. It felt so good… so safe… so warm…

"Good night, Son."

And like that, he was asleep.

She straightened up, turning towards the door to the out-side he had left open. She walked over, reaching out to close it. And watched as her hand passed through the window.

"That's right… No physical manifestation yet, I suppose."

She looked back at the child.

"Well, even I'VE got to start somewhere."

She faded into the night, like smoke in the wind.


	2. Training Day

-Training Academy, Sparring Day-

The Unruly children stood as a formless mass. Girls clustered around Sasuke, as normal. The rest of the guys sat around telling lies and just chatting. Every now and then one would throw their gaze at The Uchiha. Each declaring silently to himself that today, today would be the day he would prove that he was greater than the Uchiha.

All but one.

The Loudmouth. The Failure. The Freak. The Monster. The idiot. The loser. The List goes on. The Blonde sat on the log across from the group. He didn't look up. He simply stared at the dirt between his feet. He didn't ask Sakura for a date. He didn't challenge the Uchiha… Something was wrong.

Iruka watched from outside the large rectangle. He was preparing the list of fights. He had no doubt that Naruto would be out within the first round. No doubt.

Naruto sat staring still. Every now and then his thumbs would twitch. She hadn't come. She didn't care. She'd just been an imaginary friend. A Dream. That's all. He'd just imagined that warmth, that tenderness…

"Alright everyone! Let's start! First match. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kateshi –"

Naruto tuned him out. She hadn't…

"Why aren't you fighting?"

He whirled around. She was here! She watched him, her arms crossed. Her blood red Kimono matched her hair Perfectly. Her Tails wrapped around like ornaments. He no longer had an excuse, but…

"Is that the girl? The Pink one?"

He nodded. His hand going to his eye to wipe away the tear.

"And the Uchiha is guaranteed to be your final opponent. Right?"

He nodded once more. Ignoring Iruka's voice behind him. The shouts and jeers and taunts of his peers.

"Kill him."

He spun his head to face her so fast it cracked.

"Wha… WHAT!?"

"Kill him. Prove yourself to both your mate. And to me."

And with that, she faded.

That Damn Uchiha. Those Damn Kids….

Rage. Hatred. Fury. Hatred. Hate. Hate. HATE.

"Uzumaki! Are you forfe-"

The kid never got to finish his sentence. Naruto was in front of him. His fist collided with the boys stomach with a horrifying Crack. Kateshi Fell to the ground, Blood flying from his mouth. This didn't Stop Naruto. Naruto kicked the boy in the Jaw, the boy stumbled back, unused to the sheer… brutality inside his opponent's attacks. The next two punches landed heavily against Kateshi's face, blood flying from the poor boys mouth. He raised his hands up in a token gesture of self-defence, but Uzumaki was suddenly kicking him in the gut. It was too much, too soon. Kateshi fell to the ground, panting, tears coming from his eyes for losing so badly, so quickly.

"UZUMAKI! That's enough!"

Naruto Restrained himself only when he saw his Mother. She was in the crowd of Adults. Unlike them, she was not gasping in horror. She smiled at him. And that's all he needed.

-Final Round. Uzumaki Vs. Uchiha-

it had been six hours of Organizing and brutal Violence between Children. But the only two that stood stared at eachother from across the Field of dirt. Naruto was crouching low, every few moments he'd twitch, like an animal straining at it's leash. None could see his mother standing behind him. Her hand on his shoulder. None could hear his mutterings of hatred. His anger. His fury.

Across from him stood the Uchiha, who had defeated each of his opponents with elegance. With dignity. Completely opposite from Uzumaki, who had finished each off with the brutal cruelty of a wild animal.

"Begin!"

His mother had let him go. He remembered her words. Murder. Kill. DESTROY!!

Sasuke could barely keep up, Naruto's movements were jerky, fast… each one completely random. It was like guessing lottery numbers. But that didn't stop Sasuke from trying. He jumped back, throwing some shuriken to help maintain ideal distance. Uzumaki didn't care. He dove between them. Sasuke drew his Kunai. Time for a Knife fight. He slashed, Uzumaki dodged. Sasuke barely ducked in time to avoid the wild slash from Naruto's fist. If it had connected, his jaw would surely have snapped. Naruto followed his slash with a knee to Sasuke's face. As Sasuke flew backwards, his nose smashed and trailing blood and bits of bone, he cut Naruto with a last chance attempt with his kunai. It trailed a cut from Naruto's stomach up to his chest. Naruto only noticed the fact that this bastard… this BASTARD, had just ruined Naruto's favorite T-shirt. His ONLY T-shirt. He reached back, drawing his Kunai…

"That's Enough!"

Naruto Growled. His prey wasn't dead. He was breathing! He could see the little rat getting up! He crouched low, ready to pounce and deliver the final blow

Iruka placed himself between his berserk Student and the Uchiha. And for a second, it seemed almost as if Naruto was going to attack him.

"Stop. Uzumaki. You win."

"IT'S NOT OVER!!"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. It was over. He had to listen to her. She was his mother, after all.

And so he walked out. Not listening to Iruka, ignoring the bleeding Uchiha. His Mother's hand on his shoulder the entire way. And for the First time in his life, he felt a deep sense of pride.

It was glorious.


	3. Mother, Kyuubi A Choice

"Mom!"

He opened the door. Throwing his Belongings onto the floor. Scrolls, Kunai, and notes fell amidst an unorganized jumble. His ratty and torn pack fell to the scratched hardwood floor with a heavy thump. He ran into the kitchen, jumping like a star arriving on the stage.

"Mom!"

The kitchen was empty. No sign of any life except the breakfast from yesterday. That and the roaches. And the cat poop from the neighbor's ca- Y'know what? His mom obviously wasn't in here.

Next choice would be the bedroom then!

He ran to it, and pushed against its heavy wooden frame with all his might.

It finally gave way to his tiny body, slowly opening like the gates of a castle. First he smelled it. It was the same smell that always followed his mother. It was… indescribable. It was like the smell of home-baked cookies made by a loving mother, but Naruto had never smelt those. It was sort of like the smell of a warm home after a long, hard march in the rain. Naruto had never smelt that, either. To him, the smell of his mother was a wonderfully unexplainable phenomenon. And he was more than happy to leave it that way.

He leapt into the room, to find her lying there on the bed. Her eyes alert. He ran to the side of the bed, grabbing onto the mattress with his tiny hands to pull himself up. His mother watched him coldly, not moving to help as he struggled to raise himself up.

He didn't mind. He had a mom now, and that's all he needed to know. He could see her tails twitching around them. He'd gotten used to them. They were actually kind of fun! He'd spent several hours just the other day, petting them. Like everything about his mother, they were soft, and they made him feel warm no matter how bad his day had been.

He lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes. Life was good. He was finally happy with the fact that his life wasn't going to change for a long, long time.

-Hokage's Office, Mid Afternoon-

The old man sat wearily in his over-sized chair. He was too old for this. Once again, his eyes glanced at the picture of the idiot who left him this job. Stupid Minato.

Well, nothing to do but drown his sorrows in the hidden stash of porn. Unless… he checked the hidden compartment, carefully hidden behind fifteen microscopic traps of varying size. BLAST! His assistant had removed them… stupid goddamn.-

"Hokage-Sama?"

That was Iruka. Poor teacher had dark bags under his eyes, and scroll upon scroll cradled like children in his arm. Sarutobi reached into his robes to extract his trusted Pipe. He'd called Iruka here, as the Teacher had been claiming some ridiculous things about One Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iruka. Pleasure to see you, what do you have to tell me about Young Uzumaki-san?"

Iruka stuttered a greeting, his Scrolls nearly spilling from his arms onto the rug beneath him.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. The Demon-bra-" He stopped at the glare the Hokage shot at him. "Uzumaki-san went berserk the other day, gravely injuring several students, and only stopped fighting when I physically restrained him. I believe he was going to kill Uchiha Sasuke had I not intervened."

Sarutobi sat back, puffing on his pipe Pensively.

"What do you think. Iruka?"

Iruka straightened. Now realizing that there was no reason behind his bringing the Kunai Production reports of six years ago. Next time, he might plan this a bit better. Until then…

"I Think that the . . . Brat. . . needs someone to watch him. He is completely isolated from his fellow students. He has absolutely no skill in Ninjutsu, Nor Genjutsu. To be honest, Sir. I'd be surprised if he knew what in the name of Kami Chakra is."

Iruka took a breath

"But- He was able to single-handedly crush the #1 student in his class. The Last Uchiha… He didn't stand a chance, Hokage-Sama. He brutally dealt with the other students, sir. Beyond the Brutality of any other training academy student."

Sarutobi Remained Frozen in his chair. Looking out the window across the Vast expanse of City that was His Village.

"I'll put someone in charge of watching him. Someone reliable. Maybe we can find out what happened to make him so… Violent."

Iruka nodded, before Bowing and leaving the room.

Sarutobi calmly contemplated the portraits across the room from him. Goddamn Minato. Abandoning his son. Abandoning his Village…

Sarutobi Shook his head sadly. Not like the man had much of a choice. Flee or Die. A Shame he made the choice he did. If he'd chosen the other path… Konoha would have fallen, but maybe… just maybe… Naruto would have had a fathe-

"You called?"

A man with Gravity-Defying hair entered the room, his face obscured by a mask, his left eye hidden under his hitai-ie. His Orange book in hand. Well, it was only the second time through. Kakashi rarely read books more than once. It must be pretty good.

"I want you to do some baby-sitting."

Kakashi looked up. Sorely hoping that the man was joking.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto's Home.

---------------------------------------------

He was here. In his safe place. With his mom.

He was in bed, again, his head laying on his mother's lap. She softly stroked his hair as she hummed a quite melody, her voice spilling over him like water in a brook, it reflected inside his mind… It made him feel safe. And loved.

He didn't know what she was singing. He just absorbed it all. It was so beautiful…

He shouldn't fall asleep. If he fell asleep, he'd miss the rest of the song…

But his eyes were so heavy… so very, very heavy… it was getting harder to stay… awake… and with that, Uzumaki Naruto fell asleep.

And above him, his 'Mother' smiled. This plan would take time, but if there was anything the Demon Fox Kyuubi had, it was time to Spare.


	4. Lies and Shame

Kakashi had found a new hobby as he watched the child through the window

Kakashi had found a new hobby as he watched the child through the window.

He called it 'Reading Porn'.

Okay, so it wasn't his newest discovery. But seriously, all the little brat was doing was lying there, smiling like an idiot. Every now and then he'd move his head up and down the pillow, like he was trying to snuggle even deeper into the pillow. Old Man Hokage must be worrying over nothing. And with that thought, he went back to reading his porn. Unaware of the scene in front of him. Of the terrible Corruption that would later Come back to bite Konoha in the ass.

But hey, Porn was Porn. And Kakashi wasn't going to miss a second of his valuable Porn just to check up on some brat that probably was just having some issues. In Kakashi's usually esteemed opinion, the kid had issues, yes. But ALL ninja had issues. Kakashi believed that the only way Naruto would ever grow strong is to undergo the same suffering 95 of the ninja Population underwent.

A Pity how incorrect the Genius was.

--Inside the Apartment--

"Mom?"

His head was snuggled on her lap. He had taken to spending hours there, in that place of security and love. He had found what he had always wanted. And deep down, both he and his Mother knew he'd do anything to keep it.

"Yes, my child?"

She looked down at his blond head. He didn't look up. He knew she was listening. She was always listening. Besides the fact that she was what he'd always wanted, he loved her for the fact that she listened.

"Why…" His voice faltered. "Why do they hate me?"

Kyuubi smiled. She… It had been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time. She stroked lazy circles in his hair, and felt him as he loosed an involuntary sigh of contentment. She knew he liked having his head scratched.

"It's simple, my child. They hate you because you are my child."

Time to lure him in. To shape her guilless son's beliefs, to bring vengeance to fruition. He honestly loved her. He would never Lie to her, betray her, hurt her, or manipulate her. A Shame the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Wh… what?"

He was crying. He'd obviously been holding it in as long as possible. But now… the emotions of the beaten, the scared, the ostracized… He was simply overflowing with these emotions. And his mother was the only Outlet.

"They hate you… because of our… Bloodline Limit. The Forbidden Bloodline Limit."

It was time to fulfill his every dream. To draw him into the gold-silked web of lies she'd so carefully prepared.

"My… Bloodline?"

She heaved a dramatic sigh. She didn't need to act as well as normal, as he was now so trusting of her, so eager and ready to love… He wouldn't notice the falsehoods in her words.

"Your Bloodline. The forbidden Bloodline."

He looked back down into the sheets. He could barely contain his glee. He had a Bloodline! It was like all his dreams were coming true! He had found his mother… He was apparently from a famous Clan… This was so Cool!!

"Naruto. Look at me."

He looked up, into her eyes. This was so cool! Was she going to show him the Bloodline? Was it really cool? What was it? Her eyes Glowed Red.

"You must keep this bloodline a secret. You must not tell anyone that you know about your bloodline. No-one. Not your teachers, not old man Hokage… Not even little Sakura-chan. Do you understand?"

"I Understand, Mom."

She looked down on his Blond hair, It hadn't _Really_ Been that easy, had it? But no. No. He loved her. Love was blinding. He'd believe his father was a purple Hippo with four wings if she told him it was true. He trusted her that completely, didn't he?

Amazing. It was simply dumbfounding that of all the people that could be her Container… It was a boy so full of love and acceptance. A Boy who simply needed someone he could devote himself entirely too. He needed to love and be loved in return.

It disgusted her.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Household.

Sasuke stared at the ground from his kneeling position. His mother and Father sat directly opposite from him. His father's face bore a disappointed look. His mother… He couldn't tell. Was it sadness? Regret? Sympathy?

"We heard you were beaten by the weakest of your class."

Sasuke had been avoiding this talk for the last two days. Almost to the point where he ran at the sound of his father's footsteps on the polished wood floor. His brother hadn't said anything beyond "You Lost." Sasuke couldn't tell if that was good, or bad. Did his brother see him now as little more than an insect? A weakling that was so pathetic it lost even to the Dead Last? Or did his brother simply believe that Sasuke had been caught off-guard? He'd merely stated a fact, no more, no less, and it was driving Sasuke mad.

"Yes, Father. I Lost."

Excellent. Copy Itachi. State only the facts, only what happened. He took a risk and glanced up at his father, only to see a numbingly disappointed look on that face. That old face, filled with Dignity, and pride. But now, there was shame. Shame in a son who had failed against an opponent much weaker. An opponent of lesser blood.

"You shall Apply yourself more rigorously. Next time you spar, I want you to win. If you lose to that… mongrel again. There will be grave consequences."

A Flare of the demon-red Sharingan. Three Black Tomoe spinning against a backround as red as blood.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke bowed low, so low his nose scraped the ground.

"Yes, Father. Very Clear. Father."

The Father surveyed his son, bowing there. Fugaku could see the shame simply radiating off his son. Sasuke hadn't expected to be beaten. It had come as a shock. This merited investigation, that the Dead Last was able to advance so quickly as to defeat an Uchiha? Absurd. Clearly, there were Outside forces at work here. And he was determined to eliminate them. He was determined to eliminate ALL threats to the Uchiha clan. Regardless of where or who they might be. He'd Kill them.


	5. The End of The Beginning

A Long hallway

A Long hallway. Blood on the walls. Scrawled in the form of letters. Written cries for help. Voices trapped in these walls. His feet padding silently down the hallway, ripples in the blood spreading from every step.

Flash.

He was standing on the roof of the Academy. Looking down in the playground. Corpses. Small corpses. Blood was everywhere. Organs heaped into a pile. It was an area so filled with hatred and death that even the flies couldn't approach it. Digestive tracts, long colorful tubes that they are, decorated a trail from the pile of bodies, showing the path they traveled before their resting place. He looked left, seeing a flash of Pink hair. Was that-

Flash.

He rested on the throne, crafted from bones. Skulls formed the end of the armrest, Blood continually pouring out into the well-worn grooves on the side of the chamber. He looked at the peasant before him. Begging for mercy. Asking for forgiveness. The man had bent over, his greasy, Filthy hair hanging into the light coating of blood that decorated every inch of the chamber. The man looked Up. Naruto recognized him. The man had refused to sell Naruto bread. Was it two days… Or twenty Years ago? The room warped, the nameless peasant fading away, the room disintegrating. Fading into ash. He turned, there was another throne next to his… Pink hair?

He awoke. Sweat matting his hair, his eyes wide and dilated, casting about in the darkness for something solid to fixate on. Finding nothing in the darkness. He was lost in a sea of Black. He started flailing, his arms going everywhere, Trying to find something. It struck the lamp on the bedside table, sending the fragile fixture shattering to the floor. He fell, his legs tangled in the sheets, His arms smashing heavily into the sharp edges of the lamp's remains.

He pushed off with his palms, Letting out a loud exclamation of pain, dragging himself back into the bed. Shards of the Hardened Clay wedged in his hands. He felt an unwilling tear fall from his eyes. What would Mom think? Seeing him cry over such a tiny cut? With that thought, he reached over with his left hand, Yanking the bloody clay from the palm of his right hand. He let out a hiss of pain as he stumbled into the bathroom, washing the blood from his hands. He wiped the tear-track away with his sleeve. Resolving not to bother his mother over such a tiny cut. He walked back to bed, passing his mother's room on the way.

If he'd looked. He would have seen that his mother wasn't there. And Never had been.

That night, his mothers voice whispered in his mind.

Finish the Uchiha. Finish what he started.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;With Sasuke:

The shuriken slammed into the wood, biting deep into the soggy mass. The air was sluggish with the aftermath of the light rain. Mist hung in the air like a large, bloated creature that refused to leave. He panted, breath solidifying in the cold air in heavy pants. He looked up from his stance. Five shuriken were lodged in the wood, each one closer to the dead center than the last time.

He frowned. Not good enough. He needed to win. He needed to be stronger. He had to beat that FREAK. That… that MONSTER. There was no other way to explain what had happened. He had known all of Naruto's weaknesses. He knew that the boy was determined, and little else… but… what had appeared there, on the sparring day… was inhuman.

Sasuke stumbled forwards tiredly, his knees colliding with the ground, making a wet smacking sound as water splashed from the ground. Forced out by his weight. He crawled forwards, gaining momentum until he reached the board. Grasping the throwing blades. Placing them back in his tool-pouch he had received from his brother on his birthday. He closed his eyes as the sun raised fully above the horizon. Lone beams of light shining through the foliage of the forest into the glade. He slipped away into the warm folds of sleep as the birds chirped their morning hello.

Itachi stepped out from behind the Tree. Looking down at his sleeping brother. Cold, unfeeling eyes calculating his own kin like the young boy was little more than a pound of meat at the grocer.

"Leave him."

The other man appeared. Standing over the boy. His orange, swirling mask peering down at the child.

"You're certain? He has talent, sure, but is he really going to be any use?"

Itachi looked over at the man in the mask. His face blank. Like a cleared slate.

"I have a feeling this investement will be worthwhile."

The masked man shrugged genially. Holding his hands up in a sign of accession.

"Alright, Alright."

Itachi's head jerked up. His red eyes gazing out into the trees. His ears catching stray sounds that no human had any right to hear.

"Someone's coming."

Tobi nodded. The two disappeared in the air, not fading into nothingness, but simply disappearing. No sign of their presence, their footprints were gone. Erased by powers beyond mortal limits. The wind blew through the clearing, a leaf blowing through the air, as the world returned to serenity.

Minutes passed. The world was unmoved. Unchanged. The only evidence of the new intruder was a hint of blond in the bushes. Watching the Uchiha. Waiting. And so it remained for several hours.

Sasuke's eyes cracked open. Staring up at a bright blue sky. Bright. It had been barely dawn when he'd fallen… around four hours. He sat up, weary muscles screaming in protest. He looked around, turning to lift himself from the ground.

A sound. A body in the air. He jumped back, weary muscles giving out. Sending him to the ground. He tumbled, rolling backwards. He came to a rest on his hands and knees, gasping. He looked up. There, before him, was Uzumaki Naruto.

He gasped for breath. He wasn't ready for a rematch. He couldn't beat that… monster here. He simply couldn't. He tried to stand, hissing in pain as his muscles protested. He reached back, grasping two Kunai, drawing them from his pouch. His hand flashed out, the blades flying out, straight towards Uzumaki's face. Blades cutting through the air.

Naruto simply stared. His whisker-markings darkening. Lengthening. His "Bloodline"… His mother had shown it to him. He knew. He knew now. HE KNEW!!

He leaned his head back, the blade cutting his cheek, the cut starting at the edge of hislip and continuing in a line straight to his ear, nicking the little flesh at the edge of his ear. The next kunai, however, was heading straight for him. He was off balance already, he couldn't dodge this one.

His hand snapped up unconsciously, catching the blade in his palm. It punctured the skin easily, blood spraying through the air as it went in his hand on one side, and out the other. The only reason it stopped was its depth, wedging itself between the bones of his fingers. He grimaced, his face contorting in a visage of fury.

His other hand snapped up, grasping the handle of the blade. Fingers tightening as he yanked it out, bones chipping and blood flying through the air. A low, guttural growl escaped his throat as he glared at the Uchiha with nothing but pure, primal fury. Red chakra leaking from his body as he leapt at the boy, his face twisted into a visage of terror. Of Hatred.

Sasuke's mouth opened in horror, watching his homicidal teammate flying through the air at him, claws raised in the air. Claws? He tried to move. He tried to make himself move tried to escape from this…. Thing. But he couldn't. His muscles were frozen. He was immobile. He closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end at Age 10.

His eye cracked open. Naruto's eyes were wide. A forearm was blocking his throat. The boy had smashed into it so hard, his throat had, quite simply, crumpled. He stumbled back, looking up at the solemn-faced leader of the Uchiha. Fugaku. Sasuke's father. He growled. A weak father for a weak son. Mother had said they were a weak clan. So if he killed them… he'd obviously be stronger, right? He'd PROVE he wasn't weak!

Fugaku watched with three-tomoed demon eyes as the brats throat simply… popped back into place. Blood dribbling from his mouth, Naruto smiled. His eyes were narrowed into slits, blood red where once it have been a crystal blue. A trusting blue.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

The beast screamed as it leapt at Fugaku. Demonic chakra fueling his movments as he dashed along the ground, his hand had healed. When had it healed? Didn't matter. He leapt up, a claw dragging behind him, claws tearing the wind as a high-pitched whistling sound cut the air. His claw swung down on Fugaku. All his fury. All his rage. All contained in that single attack of vicious intent. Yet, an instant before impact, his arm was shattered. Not broken, not snapped, but shattered. Naruto landed, looking to his side to see a strange, tall, masked man standing there. Odd. He had a red eye too, but only one.

No matter. Kill them All. He snarled. He didn't need telling twice. His arm twisted, bones reforming and rejoining He wouldn't let this stop him! He Would Never stop! NEVER!

"I'LL NEVER STOP! YOU CAN'T STOP M-"

He stopped, his head arching back. Blood burst forth from his lips like a dark fountain. His eyes widened. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything he'd felt. This was… no. No. Nonononononononononononono.

He looked down. A blade of lightning, sparks of electricity setting his shirt on fire. Blood continued dribbling from his mouth, mixed with saliva as he stared dumbfounded at the lightning. The electricity faded, revealing Kakashi's hand there. Drenched in Uzumaki Naruto's blood.

The hand was gone. Ripped from his back with brutal abandon Kakashi stared at the boy as the child fell, turning to stare open-wided at the Jounin. No. Not at him. Past. His eyes wide and seeing nothing. He crouched. Had he really just killed a child with Raikiri? How far had he fallen?

"Mother…"

His eyes widened. This boy had no parents.

"Mother?"

A single tear Rolled down Uzumaki Naruto's eyes, as his eyes rolled back. What had happened? Where was mother?

Kakashi looked down at the boy. His hand up to his ear. Emergency contact line to the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama. I think it's what we feared. He just tried to kill Uchiha Sasuke. I need your help."

He looked up, Fugaku was looking disappointedly at Sasuke. Sasuke was simply breathing, staring at the pool of blood surrounding Naruto's body. He didn't notice his fathers disappointment. His eyes transfixed with the bloody remains of a boy that may, in another world now far removed from this one, have been his friend.

Kakashi lifted the blond sacrifice. Blood staining his vest as he leapt across the city. To see the Hokage.


End file.
